


A Warm Shade of Red

by nhixxie



Series: Canon Compliant Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy birthday my dear boy ; u ;, I hope you are having the sweetest happiest birthday my baby boy, I love you so much and Magnus loves you so much, I miss you a lot, M/M, Moon in my sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: Alec wants something odd for his birthday.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Canon Compliant Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929223
Comments: 33
Kudos: 222
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	A Warm Shade of Red

**Author's Note:**

> You know that pic of the two girlfriends doing makeup on each other that went viral on twitter? You know the one. That but make it a 500 word ficlet about Malec ; u ;
> 
> Happy birthday to the Moon in my sky, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane ; u ;

Alec leans back onto his haunches, huffing. “Stop laughing.”

Squirming beneath him, naked as the day he was born, is Magnus. The thin sheen of sweat that forms on Magnus’ forehead after a night of fucking has dissipated, but the evidence of their activities remains in Magnus’ thoroughly disheveled hair. The image Magnus makes against the glistening gold sheets – laughter pinned to the roof of his mouth, chest rising and falling softly – is one Alec will never tire of seeing.

 _Happy birthday to me_ , Alec thinks fondly.

Magnus makes a small noise, and Alec, equally buck-naked, jabs a finger into Magnus’ side.

“I’m not laughing!”

“What are you doing with your mouth, then?” 

“Not blowing you, that’s for sure,” Magnus chuckles through a yawn. He smiles up at Alec. “And I really prefer not to break my promises, Alexander.”

Alec rolls his eyes, smiling. “Close your eyes.”

Magnus finally follows suit, drawling something undecipherable under his breath.

Alec readjusts an eyeshadow brush within his fingers, gripping it close to the bristles, curling over Magnus again. With utmost concentration, Alec deposits a warm shade of red onto Magnus’ eyelids. He hovers over Magnus so closely he can see specks of red dust flutter onto Magnus’ eyelashes. 

“Darling, I asked you what _you_ wanted for your birthday,” Magnus murmurs.

Alec furrows his brow in concentration, carefully dipping the brush back into a deep maroon shade.

“This _is_ what I want,” Alec says under his breath, sweeping the darker color along the crease of Magnus’ eyelid.

The corners of Magnus’ lips quirk slightly. “Have we run out of the boring spouse gifts already? We’ve only been married for three years.”

“And the day you get the restaurant staff to sing me ‘happy birthday’ is the day I call for a divorce.” 

Magnus laughs, fingers drumming languidly against Alec’s thigh. Alec feels a small sigh shudder out of his lips as Magnus' touch maps twisting lines and odd shapes up his leg. Magnus' hand settles on Alec's hip where it finds its resting place.

Alec takes the palette he bought himself and flips it open, trying to choose between two kinds of shimmers. He takes his pinky finger and smudges it across the pan of bronze glitter. Carefully, he props himself up against Magnus’ pillow with one arm and hovers as close as he can over his work. Magnus teasingly sticks his tongue out and blindly pokes the corner of Alec’s lips, and it makes Alec laugh softly in return. 

“Why this, then?” Magnus asks.

“When I go on assignments, you always suit me up,” Alec murmurs, “You strap on my blades, you hand me my stele. You fit me with my bow and quiver.”

“ _My_ bow and quiver,” Magnus reminds Alec.

“Your bow and quiver,” Alec corrects himself with a chuckle. His voice becomes gentler as if he is pulling words from the deepest part of himself. 

“You’ve always helped me with my armor,” Alec says, “I want to make sure I know how to help you with yours.”

Magnus’ touch alights onto Alec’s cheek. Magnus blindly kisses the first thing he could reach which turns out to be Alec’s nose, and with both hands cupping Alec’s face, Magnus manages to press another kiss on his eye. Magnus follows the laugh that flutters out of Alec’s mouth and finally finds Alec's lips. Magnus kisses Alec deeply, nipping affectionately as his thumb traces the strong line of Alec’s cheekbone. Alec curls his fingers against the nape of Magnus’ neck, scratching softly at the short buzz of hair he finds there. 

“Lay back, Alexander,” Magnus urges breathlessly, tongue swirling against the pulse point in Alec’s neck. 

Alec half-heartedly dissents. “I haven’t even finished the other eye yet –”

Magnus laughs, crescent moon eyes shining with mirth. “I love you, and I am thoroughly touched, but for the love of God, darling, _lay back_.”

“Okay, okay,” Alec laughs.

Magnus, in a show of aroused strength, flips them both, and Alec tosses the seventy-five-dollar eyeshadow palette out of the way just in time. Magnus descends upon Alec and leaves a trail of kisses down his body, teeth pinching the skin of his hip. 

Alec thinks, contentment steeped deep within his bones: _happy birthday to me_.


End file.
